Forum:Summerizer contest
With the creation of the Summer Vacation Summerizer, Disney is giving everyone a chance to build their own backyard beach, carnival and campground. As each area was launched, new objects became available each week to add. When July arrived, the beach was "retired". Now that it's August, the carnival has been "retired". Both are still available. In the last week of the month, we'll add in the campground and run that through mid-September. Entries will be judged on creativity in placing the objects since everyone has access to the same items and it's an equal playing field now. The person who comes up with the best version of each area will have a screen capture made of their entire playing surface and it will be featured in upcoming issues of the Tri-State Gazette. When an entry is submitted, it should be considered locked in place. No last-minute changes, please. If an entry is determined to have been changed at a later time, it may be disqualified. Comments and voting on the entries will be allowed. However, the judge(s) may or may not take into consideration the results of the popular vote in their decision. Only vote for the entries that you like. If you don't like a particular entry, do not enter an opposing vote. Anyone found tampering with an entry will have their entries and/or votes removed. Entry submissions To submit an entry, use the "Send" button on the Summerizer to bring up the e-mail screen. Type in your name into the first two lines, then put your e-mail address on the third line. When you click on "Submit", you'll get a message saying that the e-mail was sent and a bonus item will be unlocked for you. Wait a few minutes and then check your e-mail. The e-mail you will receive will look something like this: :: Subject: Check out my Phineas and Ferb Camping :: Hey, Bunny! :: I just packed up my gear and went camping with Phineas and Ferb! You should come along! There are all sorts of adventures and surprises at Camp Phineas & Ferb! :: Click here to see RRabbit's Campsite! :: You'll be amazed at all the exciting stuff on the site this week! Don't forget to watch Phineas and Ferb on Disney Channel! Move your mouse over the "Click here" line and use the Right Mouse Button to click on it. You will need to copy the address from that link. Depending on which web browser you are using, that command may be called "Copy shortcut", "Copy link location", "Copy link address" or something similar. Add your entry to the appropriate section below, like this: :* [paste_the_address_in_here YourUserName] The address will be long. If you've done it correctly, it will look like this: :* RRabbit42's campground It will display like this: :* RRabbit42's campground Contest #1: Backyard beach Entries may be submitted August 1-14, 2010. Winner will be selected on August 15th. Entries * Tammsys Comments * It may not want to load, i had a problem when i clicked "click here" it did'nt want to load all the way. Voting * Tammsys Contest #2: Carnival Entries may be submitted August 16-30, 2010. Winner will be selected on August 31st. Entries * Tammsys' entry Comments * it may take a while to load Voting * Tammsys Contest #3: Camp Phineas & Ferb Entries may be submitted August 28-September 14, 2010. Winner will be selected on September 15th. Entries * user and link to the site Comments * comment Voting * vote and sign name Summerizer